The World romance
by Angelofdarkness2
Summary: HaseSila...do i have to say more...? just R&R...please
1. Chapter 1

Here is my attempt at a .hack story so yeah…I might have misspelled stuff but you are smart enough to figure it out anyways so…enjoy

* * *

It was a normal day in "The World"…so far anyway but as usual Atoli followed (stalked) Haseo everywhere he went. Haseo ignored her so he wouldn't create a scene if he yelled at her. Atoli for some reason started talking about "Moon Tree" and telling Haseo how good they are and how they help people blah blah blah!

He finally had it with her and turned around to face her. "Atoli! I don't give a damn about "Moon Tree" I hate them and will never join so just shut up already and stalk someone else!" Haseo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Atoli then began crying and ran off 'serves her right' he thought turning around to see Gaspard standing behind him with a disapproving look on his face.

"Uh…it's not what it looks like" Haseo tried to reason but Gaspard glared at him "Haseo, you should know better than to yell at poor Atoli" he scolded. Haseo sighed "do I have to apologize?" he asked, Gaspard gave him a 'no-duh-dumbass' look.

"All right I'll go" he said turning around "oh and Haseo can you go and find Silabus when you're done, I haven't seen him all day and he won't answer my messages…I'm worried" he said looking at the ground with a sad expression. "Yeah, sure" he said smiling at Gaspard, "thanks Haseo" he said as he turned and ran off to the Home.

Haseo sent Atoli a flash mail (is that what its called?) saying, "I'm sorry" and ran to the Chaos Gate. He decided to send a flash mail to see if he would respond, it said:

_Yo Silabus where are you? Gaspard is worried sick about you…is something up?_

And lucky enough Silabus responded:

Delta Black Destructive Despair (I made it up)

Haseo raised and eyebrow but put in the key words and warped to the area. When he arrived he was shocked, it was raining, dark, and everything seemed to be dead. 'I never would have guessed Silabus would come to this kind of place' he thought as he looked around.

He walked around the area and surprisingly there were no enemies, which is totally weird. After minutes of walking he heard…crying? He followed the sound only to find Silabus sitting up against a rock with his legs pulled to his chest and his head buried in them to hide his face as he cried.

This broke Haseo's heart, Silabus was always so happy and cheery but now…he looked so broken. A worried look spread across his face as he approached the hurt boy, "Silabus…?" he said crouching next to him…no answer. Haseo began to worry even more as he continued to get an answer from Silabus.

Silabus never moved, he just kept crying and soon enough Haseo gave up. 'I can't believe I'm doing this but…' he thought as he pulled Silabus into a comforting embrace. Silabus' hazel eyes widened, he couldn't believe that Haseo –the Terror of Death- was hugging him. Haseo began to shake which alarmed Silabus "H-Haseo…?" he asked but got no reply.

Silabus then felt something wet hit his shoulder…was Haseo crying…? "Haseo…are you…crying?" he asked and still no answer, Haseo just brought him closer.

After a few moments of silence "don't scare me like that again Silabus!" Haseo said, his voice cracking "I though you were in danger! What the hell were you thinking running off? And hiding from us! Silabus I'm your Guild Master, you can tell me anything if it's bothering you damn it!" he said trying not to sound so irritated.

Silabus face fell "I-I'm sorry Haseo" he said with a sad tone to his voice. "Don't be sorry just…come to me if anything is bothering you, okay?" he said pulling back to look Silabus in the eyes. Silabus blushed as he looked into those blood red orbs of his and nodded slowly.

"All right, let's get back and let Gaspard now you're okay" he said standing up and holding out his hand for Silabus. Silabus blushed an even darker red as he took Haseo's hand but Haseo pulled to hard causing Silabus to run into him.

"Aah I-I'm sorry H-Haseo I-I didn't mean to…I-" he stuttered but Haseo interrupted him "it's okay" he chuckled "it wasn't your fault" he said smiling at him (sorry I just wanted Haseo to be nice for once…heh heh) Silabus blushed again (Cute!!) and pulled away from Haseo.

They gated back to Mac Anu….

Tbc maybe…

* * *

Okay that sucked but please, R&R

P.S. am I the only one who thinks there should be more HaseoxSilabus fanfics? I hope not…cause there really should be more


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is my stupid second chapter of my .hack story…hope you like it…enjoy oh by the way they arrived in Mac Anu so I'll just start from there I suppose. Sorry I really do not know how to do this right…it sucks but please try to enjoy it…

* * *

They arrived in Mac Anu not to long after they warped from the area. Haseo turned to Silabus and frowned "Silabus, why were you crying? And in a place like that?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Silabus looked away with a sad expression on his face "I don't want to talk about it…" he whispered; Haseo's frown deepened. He grabbed Silabus' wrist and pulled him along. "Let go of me Haseo" Silabus said "hell no" Haseo said not looking back.

Silabus sighed in defeat as Haseo dragged him into Canard' soon as they entered Haseo threw Silabus forward up against the wall; he put his hands on both sides of Silabus' head so he couldn't escape. He knew Silabus wouldn't log out so he took the opportunity to interrogate him.

"Now Silabus, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way…your choice" Haseo growled angrily; Silabus frowned but then an angry expression spread on his face "Haseo you have no right to do this to me! It's my problem so just stfu and leave me alone!" he yelled.

Haseo was shocked, beyond shocked; Silabus had yelled and was angry. How in the hell did this happen? Haseo blinked a couple times then looked Silabus in the eyes; Silabus was holding back tears of pain and frustration.

Haseo felt bad so he just backed away and muttered an apology and began walking away with a sad look on his face. "I can never do anything right, I can't even help Silabus much less protect him either" he said quietly. " I love him but my love hurts him" he said hoping no one heard him.

Silabus slid down to the floor crying into his hands "he just doesn't get it! He can't help me even if he tried!" he said in-between sobs. Just then someone who has caused so much pain for Silabus, the one who did this to him came into

Canard to get Silabus…

Tbc maybe…

* * *

Okay this chapter is even worse but I'm kinda brain dead at the moment since it's the last week of summer.  
Oh yeah I might have misspelled some things or it doesn't make sense but try to figure out what I mean. You're smart enough to figure it out so yeah…Um I'm gonna continue cause I already have what's gonna happen next in mind so yeah…um I'm not very detailed with my stories so don't expect much…anyways R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is the third chapter WEEEE! Sorry I'm kinda spazing but anyways enjoy

* * *

Haseo stood before the Hulle Grandz Cathedral staring up at it. He walked forward into the building and looked to where the statue of Aura should have been. He sighed and sat down on one of the worn out benches in the front row. "I never should have forced Silabus to talk" he said sadly "I bet he hates me now more than anything" he said holding his head in his black gloved hands.

But a loud ping brought him out of his thoughts "a flash mail?" he said opening it up, it said:

_Haseo help me! He came back!! HE CAME BACK!!  
_

Haseo looked for the name and saw it was from Silabus. "Oh shit!" he yelled quickly returning to Mac Anu. When he arrived he ran straight for Canard's Home only to find no one there "damn it!" he yelled as he punched the wall on his right. He then heard a slight rustling noise and found a piece of paper on the floor, it said:

_Hello Terror of Death, I have taken back what belongs to an old friend of mine. He asked me to give you this message:_

I have sent someone to come get back what is mine. He belongs to me and no one else! You thought you could keep him safe in the guild? Well that's too bad because I created that guild.

_Well I should be off so have a nice life Terror of Death!  
_

He couldn't believe whom it was that sent someone after Silabus…it was Kuhn! "What in the hell is his problem?" he yelled crumpling the paper. He then heard a familiar obnoxious voice "hey Haseo, shouldn't you be going after your little boyfriend" Death Grunty said popping up out of god knows where. "Shut up!" he said running out of the Home.

As soon as he stepped out he got another flash mail, again from Silabus. This time it said:

_Delta Horrifying torture punishment _(1) _please help  
_

Haseo cursed and rushed off to the Chaos Gate, punched in the area words and warped. He arrived in a dungeon, a weird one at that. It was darker than usual in this dungeon and all the monster were all bloodied and pretty hacked up. Basically it had the feeling of a torture chamber. "Shit" Haseo said when he began running hoping to find Silabus.

He ran and ran until he saw a faint outline of a woman and… "Silabus!" he shouted running even faster towards them. But when he got close enough he saw another figure with them… "Kuhn! You bastard!" he shouted when he could see all three. He was horrified when he saw Silabus all bloody and unconscious on the floor at their feet.

"What the hell did you do to him!" he yelled; Kuhn smiled evilly "I had Bordeaux teach him a lesson" he answered. Haseo growled and pulled out his twin blades "damn you!" he yelled rushing towards them activating a battle (2). Kuhn and Bordeaux pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for battle.

(Okay since I can't write a battle scene just let your imagination make one up where Haseo wins barely.)

Haseo fell to his knees in exhaustion, breathing heavily. He looked up at Silabus who was still unconscious and began walking over to him. He sat down next to Silabus and gathered him in his arms "Silabus" he whispered; no answer. He called again and luckily Silabus opened his eyes. "H-Haseo…?" he said looking up at him with blurred vision.

"Yeah it's me," he said as his voice cracked; he pulled Silabus to him in an embrace and began crying,  
"Damn it Silabus you always get into so much trouble! You scared me half to death!" he said laughing a little.  
Silabus frowned "I'm so sorry Haseo" he said returning the embrace "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and causing a lot of trouble" he said sadly beginning to cry himself. Haseo just pulled back and wiped away Silabus' tears.

"I love you," he said smiling at Silabus. Silabus was shocked but smiled "I love you too" he said as Haseo leaned in and kissed him softly. They kept it gentle and pulled back when air was needed. "Well Silabus, we should head back, this isn't the most romantic place now is it" he said laughing along with Silabus.

"Yeah let's get back," he said standing up holding his hand out for Haseo. Haseo took his hand and stood up "hey that's my job" he said smiling "yeah, sure it is Terror of Death" he said mockingly. Haseo 'hmphed' and turned around in the direction of the closest portal. Silabus just chuckled and grabbed Haseo's hand and walked forward.

Haseo smiled and walked side by side with Silabus back to Mac Anu…

Tbc maybe…

* * *

Okay I'm not sure how to continue this but I wanna so if you got any ideas let me know, well that kinda sucked and was kinda rushed I suppose. Anyways thanks for reading. Oh and sorry Kuhn fans I just couldn't think of anyone who would kidnap Silabus because he loved him and stuff. The only other pairing I've seen was KuhnxSilabus so I thought I would use that so please don't hate me. I love Kuhn cause he's so funny and I really hate that I made him all crazy and weird but it was worth it…right?

Um I just made up those words because I couldn't think of any of the words I used on the game.

I have no idea what you call it or whatever so I just went with "activating a battle" because you know I have no idea what to call it so yeah

Anyways R&R please


End file.
